


Simple

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes simplicity is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Simple

Simple. It was how she dressed, how she did her hair, how she did her makeup. Petra Ral was simple and had no time for frills. He’d made the mistake of buying her a gaudy necklace for their first anniversary. She’d worn it, but once he realized she wasn’t crazy about it he went to the store and bought her a simple gold necklace. She wore it every day. Levi knew he wasn’t a romantic and he was relieved that although Petra was, she liked simple things. Maybe that’s why they meshed so well. You can’t go wrong with simple.


End file.
